Board thread:Warrior Cats Wiki Nieuws/@comment-24665315-20180914090230
750px|center|border-radius: 50%; Beste Katten, Deze week was nogal hectisch. Maanhart en ik, zijn momenteel druk met school bezig, met ons leven naast de wiki. We proberen overzicht te houden op de wiki, het goed georganiseerd te houden, iedereen tevreden te stellen, maar dat lijkt mij erg mislukt. Maanhart en ik hebben nog nooit zoveel kritiek over ons heen gekregen als in de afgelopen maanden. Terwijl we gewoon proberen te doen wat we kunnen op deze wiki, dat ook nog op een bureaucratische eerlijke manier. Er zijn regels opgesteld, we hebben een wedstrijd georganiseerd, we hebben om de productiviteit van de wiki te bevorderen bewerkingsbadges geïntroduceerd, maar het schijnt niet te deren. Wat ik denk dat gaande is, is dat er niet een duidelijk beeld is van wat een wiki voor doel heeft. De focus ligt dus verkeerd. Enkele voorbeelden die ik opmerk: *Veel gebruikers komen alleen maar op de wiki om te vertellen over zichzelf en hun problemen of andere verhalen in de chat, terwijl dat vroeger echt over Warrior Cats ging vooral. *Vroeger waren er ruzies over personages in Warrior Cats, tegenwoordig zijn er ruzies tegenover elkaar. *Er is een besef dat alleen het beheer de dienst uitmaakt op de wiki, wel dat is dus niet zo, iedereen heeft invloed en mag iets inbrengen, dat willen we ook juist. *Men heeft de neiging om veel te vertellen op de wiki in blogvorm, in plaats van die tijd te steken in bewerken. Vroeger waren blogs niet interessant. *De wiki wordt gezien als sociaal media platform/communicatiemiddel , naast Snapchat, Amino of Instagram. *Gesprekken volgen dikwijls hetzelfde patroon: Hgh, gmj? Og! De gesprekken zijn minder levendig, hebben minder karakter, vroeger verlieten mensen dan gewoon de chat, maar tegenwoordig kabbelt iedereen eindeloos door en wordt er dus ook vaak “ Stilte” gezegd alsof het een verplichting is om een gesprek als een balletje eindeloos omhoog te houden. *Mensen verwachten dat alles VOOR hen gedaan wordt, terwijl het op een wiki vaak zo is dat je het zelf moet leren ontdekken. *Mensen zijn minder geïnteresseerd in het maken van een geweldige gebruikerspagina met superveel coole functies dan zoals vroeger. *Badges zijn niet interessant, juist terwijl dat er is gekomen om het leuk te maken op de wiki! *Mensen zien de lol van bewerken niet meer in, terwijl vroeger er haast discussies waren soms over bewerkingen. Al deze bevindingen maken het zo, dat het inderdaad zo is dat de visie die Maanhart en ik hebben opgesteld voor de wiki niet meer toepasbaar is tegenwoordig. Aangezien we allemaal deel uitmaken van een wiki vraag ik me dus echt voor elke gebruiker een flink aantal dingen af. Ik zou het ZEER waarderen als ik van elke gebruiker die deze wiki ook maar iets interesseert een antwoord krijg. In plaats dat het beheer jullie onderricht aan onze visie, ben ik wel eens benieuwd naar die van jullie, misschien krijgen we zo een gezamenlijk besef van wat we hier nou precies doen! ' # Waar dient een wiki voor jou voor? # Waar gebruik jij de wiki voor? # Wat verwacht je van het beheer op de wiki? # Hoe ga jij de wiki beter maken? # Wat is jouw rol binnen de wiki? # Wat vind je leuk om te doen op de wiki? # Waar dient een chat voor? # Zou het beter zijn als de chat uitgeschakeld zou worden? # Kun je iets leren van wiki? # Voel je je veilig op de wiki? ' Gelieve graag beantwoorden met een antwoord, niet alleen met "ja" of "nee". Ja! Dat is ontzettend veel om antwoord op te geven. Daar ben ik het mee eens, maar zo krijgen we allemaal een goed besef van wat wij met elkaar eigenlijk willen hier. We zijn als het goed is allemaal onderdeel van een groot team. Een team Warrior Cats fans die specialisten kunnen zijn in de dingen die ze leuk vinden of waar ze groot talent voor hebben. Laat ik eens iets over mijzelf vertellen: Ik kwam voor het eerst op Wikia in 2012, op de Avatar Wiki. Ik was erg (nog steeds) veel fan van Avatar en ik wilde graag mee bewerken, omdat ik het interessant vond om informatie vast te leggen in samenvattingen voor anderen, zodat ze het konden lezen. Dat kon ik niet direct. Een infobox, pfoe dat duurde best lang voordat ik dat doorhad, echt lang. Ik was niet zo’n snelle leerling als sommigen van jullie dat nu zijn als ik het jullie uitleg/jullie het zelf ontdekken. Ik bleef doorgaan met bewerken en ik werd er bedreven in, ik wilde leren sjablonen maken, vond ik leuk. Ik wilde steeds grotere projecten maken, ook op deze wiki. De boekenkast vond ik een hele prestatie, daar heb ik eindeloos aan zitten werken, met het idee dat ik het niet zou kunnen, toch, op een gegeven moment werkte die! Ik heb ook fouten in mijn samenvattingen gemaakt, ik heb ook gedacht dat ik niet een goede gebruiker kon zijn zoals die “ ervaren gebruikers” waren. Wat ik hiermee wil stellen, is dat een goede bewerker/programmeur/pixelplaatjesmaker/schrijver en meer, niet alleen voor “ bijzondere” of “ talentvolle” mensen is weggelegd, nee, je leert pas je talent echt goed ontdekken als je je ontwikkelt en dat gaat bij iedereen stroef in het begin, dat is zo’n drempel waar je overheen moet stappen. Jullie ook! Bewerken is leuk, als je het kan, jullie kunnen het allemaal! * Laten we stoppen met zeuren over dingen die ons teisteren naast de wiki. * Laten we samenwerken met elkaar! * Laten we weer met de Warrior Cats bezig zijn. * Laten we elkaar vertrouwen. * Laten we het glas niet halfleeg zien, hij is altijd voller dan je zult denken namelijk. * Laten we van de wiki een oord maken waar iedereen zijn/haar talenten kan uiten! Ik blijf geloven in jullie, maar wie ben ik, toch? Bekritiseer me, doe maar wat je wilt, maar weet dat ik echt (en dat meen ik) altijd en nog steeds het beste met iedereen voor heb en helemaal gelukkig word als ik mensen dingen zie ontdekken en dat nog leuk vinden ook! Dat is waar ik naar streef, niet naar het beste entertainmentplatform, de grootste slavendrijverij of de grootste discussieerwiki. Ik vertrouw op jullie mening en hoop ook dat jullie iets om de wiki zullen geven! Together we can do everything! Goudvacht!